Sanzo's Party goes around the world
by AKi HarU
Summary: Okay...The story continues blablablablabla...anywaaay Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Saiyuki..of course...

This is really my first time to write a fic...actually to write a fic with chapters so...I really do hope you like it.

This Chapter has parts because it's kinda long, anyway...Sanzo and etc. are like...bored. Yeah, **bored**! Since Pantasia has really good food...

* * *

Chapter 1 – Yakitate! Japan 

**Part1**

Goku and the others are in an inn. Sanzo was reading the newspaper, Gojyo and Goku are

Bored, Hakkai is sleeping, and to summarize, they have nothing to do. Since Gojyo and

Goku are bored:

Goku: …………………………..hungry…………………..--

Gojyo: This is hell…………. What are you doing monkey-face?

Goku: gleamy eyes

Gojyo: Wanna fight!?!

Goku: You're boring when you fight you'll loose anyway pouts

Gojyo: punches Goku

Goku: This should ease the boredom attacks Gojyo

Sanzo: Shut up

Goku: Whatcha reading Sanzo?

Gojyo: Sanzo's reading the food section………….Oo. Goku's hunger must be

contagious……….

Goku: FEEEL MY PAAAIN!!!!

Hakkai: groan Who's being loud!?!?!

Goku: Gojyo is!

Hakkai: Hey Sanzo, let me see that.

Sanzo: Get your own.

Hakkai: evil face (you know how it is…..)

Goku & Gojyo: Sa-sa-sanzoooo!!!

Sanzo: I will if you both SHUT UP!! gives the newspaper to Hakkai

Hakkai: Let's go to Pantasia! I heard they are good. It could be interesting to try it.

Goku: FOOD!!!! Alleluia music

Sanzo: che

Gojyo: I'll do anything other than staying here at this crappy Inn.

Crappy Inn's owner enters

Crappy Inn's owner: Thank you for staying in our crappy Inn! Bye crappy customers!

Goodbye crappy world! Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!

Sanzo's party: sweatdrop

Gojyo: I think he'll commit suicide later……

Goku: Ya think?

So Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai are on their way to Pantasia. They stopped by at the

Pantasia Southern Tokyo store to test out how really good their bread is.

Buzzer thing: CONGRATULATIONS! You've been selected as the 1 millionth

Customer!!

Goku: What..?

* * *

This ends Part1 of Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it!!

Please review so I know what to do with the 2nd part ) Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Part2**

Tsukino: Welcome to the Pantasia Southern Tokyo Store! You there points at Hakkai

is our millionth customer!

Goku: goes near to Tsukino whispers Better choose another person, you don't know

how talented in bargain that person is

Tsukino: ….then again…..points at Sanzo You sir is our millionth customer! Sorry for

the inconvenience.

Gojyo: goes near Tsukino Hey pretty lady…..how you doin'?

Tsukino:…………um……….backs away bumps into manager ken

Ken: looks evilly at Gojyo

Gojyo: ………I think you're fine! Thanks for being a great patient! ;

Tsukino: To our millionth customer, we would like to give you an opportunity to choose

any bread you like! As much as you want! But choose wisely, you can only get with a

maximum of 20 breads!

Kazuma enters

Kazuma: Stop being so casual Tsukino

Tsukino: Kazuma!

Kazuma: Hey! I'm Azuma Kazuma! Nice to meetcha!!

Tsukino: KA-ZU-MA!!!!

Kazuma: What? I'm being nice!

Tsukino: Anyway, choose whatever you like.

Goku: I'll choose Sanzo!! Let me!!! Let me!!! Let me!!! Let me!!! Let me!!! Let me!!!

Sanzo: veins pop out SHUT UP!!!!! smacks Goku with paper fan

Gojyo: Sanzo, leave the choosing of bread to the pros points at Goku

Goku: Whooooo!

Kazuma: Want me to help you??

Goku: Ya Sure!!

Kazuma: This is my 2nd creation! Japan #2!!!! You can have it for free, I just had one of

this yesterday.

Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai: reaction Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy!!!!!!!

Sanzo: twitch fluffy……..

Hakkai: Did you really make this??

Kazuma: Yeah!!

Hakkai: Can you teach me?

Manager Ken got in the middle

Ken: I will not let any outsider know!!!!

Kazuma: Awwwwwwwwww…………….if manager says so……….

Hakkai: sad face It's fine.

Goku: Is there any more!?!?!? drooooooooooooooool

Kazuma: Ya sure! Pick any of those in that counter, you'll get good reactions!

Then Kyosuke enters

Kyosuke: Heloooooo!!! Tsukino-san!! I brought your favorite juice like you said!!

Tsukino: Thanks Kyosuke! smiles cutely Kyosuke, these people are our millionth

customers!

Kyosuke: There should be only 1 millionth customer, who is it?

Tsukino: points at Sanzo

Kyosuke: sweatdrop what's a monk doing in here!?!

Sanzo: Shut you mouth or else you'll see hell.

Kyosuke: Is he really a monk?!? How dare a monk with a weird costume doing in here!?!?!

Sanzo: point the gun at Kyosuke let's hear that again.

Kyosuke: stoned ……………………… leaves the juice and exits the store Too much pressure to handle…..

Goku: Saaanzzzzooooooo!!!!! Let's get these breads!!!!!!!!!

Sanzo: Do whatever you want.

Gojyo: Hey Goku, Lemme see that…..1, 2, 3, 4, 5 weird looking face that's around

40 breads…..

Goku: So What?

Gojyo: You can only get 20 breads!

Goku: Sanzo has that gold credit card!!! Let's pay then!

Sanzo: No

Goku: Saaanzooo!!!!!!! Please!?!? puppy dog eyes

Sanzo: Use you own money then!!!

Goku: FINE!!!! ………………………………I have no money……………….

Gojyo: Hah! Serves you right!

Ken: We can give you those 40 breads IF! You will serve us for today.

Sanzo: Who the hell will anyone serve you?

Ken: total darkness because I'm the lord of darkness Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Goku: What kind of service?

Gojyo: GOKU!! What are you doing!?!?!

Hakkai: Yeah Goku, Why would you serve the Lord of Darkness?

Gojyo: sweatdrop

Goku: What? The bread is going to be free right? We must save these breads form being eaten by the wrong hands!!

Sanzo: Let's leave

Hakkai: Interesting…Yeah! Let me join too!

Sanzo: twitch

Gojyo: It depends on the job….

Ken: It's to help us get more customers…boys and GIRLS.

Gojyo: …..If Hakkai is going then I'll go too! It could be fun!!

Sanzo: twitch twitch twitch twitch We WILL leave!

A few moments later, after Sanzo's continuous twitching….Outside the Pantasia Southern Tokyo store.

Goku: Sanzo got dragged in for some reason…….

Sanzo: wearing a tux (me: drooooooool) I have my reasons.

Gojyo: wearing clothes of a really handsome and cool guy would wear (me: no reaction) Heh, Sanzo should be doing this kind of job.

Sanzo: Good Luck in your after life points the gun realllly close

Gojyo: …………………………………. Whatever……………..

2 seconds later….

Goku: Woah, Sanzo has loots of girls around him….Hakkai too!!

Gojyo: What's wrong with me………

Goku: After this we get free food right??

Hakkai: I guess…..hey pretty lady, would you like some bread? I'll offer you a smile in return

Random Girl: KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo: O.o We didn't know he had it in him….

After the job is done….

Goku: Wow!! Free bread!! eats a random bread reaction OoooOoOoooo……reactions…….eats another breadanother reaction

Hakkai: Let's do this again

Gojyo: I wanna go home….No girl is worthy of me here…

Sanzo: Let's leave NOW.

Hakkai: Yeah, We better leave, we have "business" to attend to.

Goku: See ya!!

Kazuma: We only appeared for a short time!

Tsukino: Don't you think it's kind of fun ?

Ken: Fun!? You can this FUN!?

Tsukino: I guess…

Goku: We'll return someday!! Save the best bread for me!!

Hakkai: Me too.

Gojyo: I'll try one too!

Sanzo: Let's get the hell out of here….

* * *

Well, that ends it for the 1st chapter. I can say...part 1 sucks...and I hope to be better!! Please Review !!!! 


End file.
